peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
STAR WORLD?! - Super Mario World RANDOMIZER! (Part 1)
PBG and Jeff play a Super Mario World Randomizer. Synopsis PBG and Jeff are playing Super Mario World Randomizer, and Jeff tries to explain it. They find 'Wendy's House', and PBG tries to make an order. In 'Choco-Ghost House', PBG dies on a koopa shell immediately. He dies to the same thing immediately. The level is now icy, and PBG didn't notice. A likitu throws one of the 'sports guys'. PBG dies to a hammer, as he explains that he hasn't played Mario World enough recently. Jeff tries to press it to jump. PBG wonders if Luigi likes slushies (a reference to the Mario Maker level ). Jeff makes it to Yoshi. Jeff goes too slow with the star power up, but makes it to the end of the level. The footage is shown of Jeff asking if Link likes slushies. The next level is 'Kuso Zone', which is the star world! PBG misses out on a red Yoshi, before walking off a cliff. PBG throws away the red Yoshi for a key. PBG presed it to jump and dies. They get a game over. Jeff blames Austin. They have to go back to the first level again. Jeff wants to go to the ghost house called 'Try Nocape'. PBG hasn't played Mario World since the Top 10 Mario games . Jeff navigates through the ghost house trying to avoid the cloud guy with the fire. He pressed it to up, to get into the door, but it doesn't work, and falls into a pit. It's weird to play the levels out of order. Jeff gave up on life, and ends up dying to a koopa. Austin sings. PBG asks if the fire guy likes slushie to annoy Jeff. Jeff makes it into the door, and has to jump over a ghost. The color of the room is not normal. PBG guesses that the subworlds are also randomized. Jeff jumps on a ghost to get high enough to get to the next door. Jeff then must fight a boo boss, by throwing platforms up at him. Jeff wins, and the game saves. The next level is 'Vanilla Secret 0'. PBG immediately loses Yoshi. Yoshi used his intended purpose! PBG gets another icy world. PBG takes damage on a fire, and Jeff makes an "AT least your not dead" shirt. PBG dies, and doesn't like Jeff's shirt idea, and replaces it with a slushie reference. PBG finds an extra life. He dies on a monty mole. PBG complains about it being icy. PBG misses a jump that would have got him an extra life in the bonus room, but gets another one on the next jump. Jeff keeps on getting extra lives. Jeff finishes the level. The next level name is 'Wendy's Island 0'. Wendys has bought the game out! PBG jokes about forgetting everything at the end of the day. He plays with Azura. PBG complains about how bad he played. Category:Super Mario World RANDOMIZER Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff